Halloween at CNU
by wilddaisy27
Summary: The CNU unit dresses up for Halloween and attends a party at Sloan's.  Who will end up with tricks and who will end up with treats on this Halloween night? One shot


Emily put the final touches on her costume as she stepped into the elevator from the parking garage. She adjusted her tiara and pushed the button for her floor. She had told Matt to go ahead after he got ready. She asked him to pick up coffee and meet her there. He had dressed up as James Dean because Emily had once told him that she had a thing for him when she was younger. Matt looked good in the well- fitted black t-shirt and leather jacket. He had to get dressed twice after Emily saw him the first time, not that he minded. She decided that if she was going to work dressed up then she would pay Matt back for the idea. She tugged on her teal and brown plaid skirt, an item of clothing she would never have worn to work, and then at her chocolate brown Princeton shirt. The elevator doors opened and Emily took a deep breath knowing that Matt would want to find the nearest broom closet when he saw her and that Frank and Duff would harass her until she went home that night.

Emily stepped out of the elevator and into the crowded office. She laughed at the costumes she saw on people. Lia met her as she turned the corner that lead to her desk. She smiled at the intelligence agent's nurse costume and thought it was a little inappropriate for their office, but Lia always did reveal a little too much. She continued her walk over towards her partner who was deep in conversation with Frank and Duff. His back towards Emily as she put a finger over her lips to keep the loud-mouthed pair tight lipped. She tiptoed up behind him and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" She said in her most seductive voice a small giggle escaping her lips.

"Anya? No, she's in jail." Matt stated earning him a hard slap on the back from Emily.

He turned around to face her pulling her into a hug before whispering; "I knew it was you baby, how could I not recognize those hands that are all over my body every night?"

Emily turned several shades of red as she pulled back from his embrace and grinned.

"Do you like my costume?" She asked shyly suddenly worried he wouldn't.

"Well I definitely like the school-girl look. It's hot and I really want to find someplace we can be alone, but I don't get the tiara." Matt told her as he wrapped an arm around her waist once again.

"I'm your Princess from Princeton." She replied biting her lower lip knowing that Frank and Duff were barely controlling their laughter.

"Well then, maybe I should have been your teacher." Matt whispered again pulling her closer.

Cheryl took that opportunity to come out of her office.

"Flannery, Lehman, I thought I told you I didn't want to see that in the office." She shouted walking towards the group of friends.

Frank dressed as Dracula began laughing uncontrollably. He nudged Duff who also began laughing at the sight of their boss.

"He Cheryl we all know you're the queen of the world but did you really has to dress the part?" Frank asked trying to control his laughter.

"Well, you always tell me that I walk around here like I'm the queen of the world so I thought why not actually be the queen of the world." Cheryl responded drawing laughs from the whole group.

Duff, who was dressed like a doctor having overheard Lia telling Emily that she was dressing up like a nurse, couldn't help but tease the group.

"So let's see, we have Mr. Whipped over there dressing like Emily's favorite movie star, the Princess from Princeton making a point to let us know that she is his," He said pointing to Matt, "The queen of the world who definitely rules this roost, and one very hot nurse who this doctor wouldn't mind having an affair with. What's up with Dracula?"

Frank looked at him and smiled, "Wait until we're at Sloan's and I use the I vant to suck your blood line."

The group burst into laughter before Cheryl ordered them all back to work. Thankfully it was a slow day without any calls so Cheryl just had to rein in the pranks everyone way playing on each other.

That night

The group made there way from the office around the corner to Sloan's. The owner was having a Halloween party and the group decided that they would go for a little while before heading home to pass out candy.

Emily positioned herself safely between Matt's legs as he sat on a barstool. She didn't want to be hit on by some drunk in a costume tonight unless it was Matt. Matt held her tight as some girl in a French maid costume came up to him with Emily sitting where she was and said, "Trick or treat?"

Matt smiled politely and replied, "Neither." As he pulled Emily closer.

The girl continued to get an answer from Matt as asked again, "Trick or Treat?"

Matt responded by turning Emily in his arms and kissing her hoping that the girl would get the message that he wasn't interested.

Emily broke the kiss before saying, "He's trying to be polite and tell you he's not interested and you can either take the hint or I'll tell you, and I promise I won't be so nice."

The girl walked away dejected until she found Frank and Duff who were shamelessly flirting with every girl that walked in.

The girl in the maid costume walked up to Frank and Duff and they played along one saying trick and earning a flip of her skirt as she turned around and the other saying treat gaining a kiss on the cheek from the young lady. Both smiled as she walked away trying her line on someone else. Matt and Emily decided that they had enough of this party and headed home.

Matt's house

Emily and Matt sat in the candlelight avoiding the trick-or-treaters. They were close to each other on the couch. Matt got up and walked to the bedroom before kneeling on the floor in front of Emily. He smiled as he looked up at her taking her hands in his.

"Trick or treat?" He asked her releasing her hands and running his up her bare thighs.

"Treat." Emily replied expecting this to lead to sex.

"Close your eyes." Matt said quietly as he took the treat out of his pocket. Emily did as instructed and Matt placed a tiny blue velvet box in her hand.

"Emily, baby, open your eyes." Again Emily followed his commands as she looked down at her hand. Matt bit his lip before speaking again.

"I love you Emily Rose Lehman. You mean everything to me. I meant to do this somewhere romantic and not on Halloween." Matt rambled looking into her eyes.

"Matt, m…m… Matt." Emily whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

He continued putting a finger to her lips.

"Sweetheart, I love waking up next to you everyday and want to wake up to you for the rest of my life. Emily, my Princess from Princeton, will you marry me?" Matt asked his voice quivering.

"Matt, are you serious?" Emily questioned not sure if he was playing a joke or not.

"Yes, Em. I'm giving you a ring. I love you and want you to marry me." Matt responded rising to sit beside her.

"Then yes, yes I'll marry you." Emily said as she climbed onto his lap and kissed him.

Matt placed the ring on her finger and kissed hr again. She smiled as she stood and led him to the bedroom. Matt blew out the candles as the passed by them. Emily pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. She grinned as she kissed him and removed his shirt.

"As much as I like James Dean, I would rather have sex with Matt Flannery." She giggled as he flipped her over and ran his hand up her thigh and under her skirt.

"Good to know, glad I can make that happen." Matt laughed as he removed her skirt and then her shirt. He stood removing his pants and rejoining her on the bed. He ran his hands down her smooth curves before gently lifting her and removing her bra. Emily let out a sigh and pulled him on top of her kissing him with all the passion she had inside her. Breaking the kiss to breathe, Matt ran his hands down and removed her panties as she tugged at his boxers. Once all clothing was gone the couple spent a little time letting hands roam the well-known bodies they cherished. Matt looked deep into the eyes of the woman he loved and pushed into her. They both sighed with contentment as they moved together like many times before, this time knowing that every night would be spent together for the rest of their lives. Halloween began as a day of tricks and pranks, but ended with a couple finding their true treat in their love for each other.


End file.
